Ultimate Capcom vs SNK:The Tommorow's People
by Ronin Wolf
Summary: How can you mix fighting with high school? Sounds impossible right? Not unless your name is Ryu, Ken, Chunli, Guy,Cody, Terry, Kim, Andy, Kyo, or Mai!
1. Author's Note

I don't own Capcom, SNK, Or the characters

Author's Note:

For a while i've been thinking about creating a Capcom/Snk/whatever else/ saga but I wanted to do something different with it. But after reading a few Ultimate Marvel comics, I had an Idea. I've deceided to do an Ultimate Universe of Capcom and SNK where the characters are all teenagers in high school. I'm adding in a few twists and turns but not straying from the original storylines. For instance, Ryu is still the most strongest fighter, Ryu and Ken are still best friends Mai still has her..."assets" etc. But the new twists are as follows. Ken is black and adopted by the Masters family. Instead of just focusing on the friendship of Ken and Ryu, I will also add in a new friendship between Ken and Terry Bogard. Some of the villians will attend the high school as bullies or really asshole like preps. Excluding , Akuma, Bison, Sagat, Geese, and Rugal. So without further ado let's get this fic started!


	2. Another Year, New Problems

I don't own Capcom, SNK, Or the characters

BEEP! BEEP!

Ryu slowly opened his eyes to the sound of his alarm clock. He turned to his side and looked at the time. It read 5:03. He sat up in his bed, strechted and scratched his short black hair. Ryu looked like a normal seventeen yr old, but he was far from normal. With an athletic but yet slim build, Ryu was known as the strongest fighter in the world. This title has gotten him respect, but also a target for the likes of shadowlaw's master, Bison. But he's always managed to escape his evil sights with the help of his long time friend and rival Ken Masters. He got out of bed and walked to the backyard of his house where his father, Gouken was meditating. Ryu smiled as he quietly stepped over to Gouken with the thoughts of scaring him. Ryu was in a few inches of him and then he pounced. Gouken jumped up and threw Ryu over his shoulder and slammed him to the ground. Ryu's face showed a look of annoyance.

" I can never get you huh father?" Ryu asked.

Gouken shook his head. " I focused on your ki so I knew when you were going to attack." He replied. " That...and the fact that I raised you."

Gouken and his wife, Ayumi weren't Ryu's real parents. Gouken found Ryu when he was a baby crying beside a dead corpse. Since then Gouken took Ryu in as his own son and trained him in the martial arts. Ryu grew into a strong and determined fighter.

Ryu jumped to his feet and got into a stance. Gouken just stood there stroking his beard. Ryu charged towards him and executed a perfect standing blade kick but Gouken parried it and grabbed Ryu's leg and threw him again. Ryu decided it was time to sit down. He bowed to Gouken and sat cross legged to listen to what Gouken had to say.

" Ryu, I've trained you and Ken in the form of my style." He said. " You both have made me proud. You two are like yin and yang. You're calm, collected and you wait for your opponent to strike. Ken is unpredictable, unorthidox, and aggressive. You both are amazing fighters. I am proud to call you my students."

Ryu smiled as Gouken said that.

" But just because you're the strongest fighter in the world doesn't mean you can do as you please." Gouken joked. " You've still got to go to school. This is your junior year."

Ryu smiled and bowed to his teacher/father and prepared for a long and strenious day. He put on a pair of blue jeans, a white v neck t shirt, and white track shoes. He couldn't wear his headband seeing as the school didn't allow headwear. He grabbed his backpack and headed out.

THE MASTERS MANSION.

" Master Ken! You'll be late for school sir if you don't get up!"

The butler, Francis searched franticaly for young Ken. He searched high and low for him, but he was no where to be found. Then he ran into the parents. Jameson and Aoi Masters.

" What's wrong Francis?" Asked Jameson.

" It's Master Ken." Francis replied. " I don't know where he is."

The three looked around the huge house , but there was no sign of him. Then they checked outside and sure enough, there he was. Ken stood in a one knee position. He felt the ki of all living things flowing through his body. And as soon as he felt it all gather into his fist, he released it.

" SHINRYUKEN!"

Ken leapt to atleast 7 feet into the air in a whirlwind of fire that if Ken was fighting an opponent it would cause a vacuum effect that would suck in the opponent and strike him multiple times. Ken landed on one knee in a crouching position. He slowly opened his eyes. They showed the look of a fierce warrior.

" MASTER KEN!"

Ken stood up quickly.

" Oh snap! Sorry Francis." He laughed nervously.

" Master Ken, I'm sorry to bother you but if you don't hurry, you'll be late for school!" Francis exclaimed.

Ken's eyes got wide.

" AW MAN!" He quickly ran inside but stopped at his parents, kissed his mom, and slapped his dad on the back, then hurried upstairs into his room to get ready.

MINUTES LATER

Jameson, and Aoi were at the table eating breakfast before going to work, when Ken joined them at the table. His clothing consisted of baggy cargo shorts, grey chuck taylors, a white sweatband around his right wrist, a white t shirt with a skull and tribal design, and a grey baseball hat. Ken sat down at the table and his parents looked at him with a humorous smile.

" Ken, you know the rules." Jameson said.

Ken removed his hat from his head and let his long black flowing hair fall to his shoulders.

" Sorry pops." Ken said sheepishly.

The odd thing about the Masters family is that while Jameson was caucasian and Aoi was japanese, Ken was neither. He was African American.

FLASHBACK

Jameson had a business meeting on the other side of town. Jameson was very well liked for his ability to work with less fortunate than himself. He helped people get homes and jobs. On the way from a meeting, he saw something that caught his eye. A young child no older than six, was surrounded by kids whose age ranges were from ten to fifteen. The little boy showed no signs of fear nor backing down. He swung at one of them and hit the child in the jaw. But they all ganged up on him. Jameson got out of the limo and ran towards the beating. The kids saw him and ran off. Jameson looked at the little boy. He was filthy. His long hair clumped together and was tangled. His clothes were torn and tattered. But Jameson looked in his eyes. They were fierce and full of pride. But they told another story. The boy's parents either died or left him on the streets to die. It was then, Jameson knew what he had to do.

" Do you have a name son?" He asked.

The little boy looked in his eyes.

" Ken." He said.

" Where are your parents?"

" They're gone. They left me here."

Jameson clinched his fists. Hearing the boy say this angered him to the maximum. He turned to Francis.

" Call Mrs Masters. Tell her we have a guest." He ordered.

" Yessir."

Jamesom turned back to Ken.

" How would you like to come stay with me?" He asked.

Ken nodded.

FLASHBACK ENDS

" Feels like yesterday." Ken said.

Then he looked at his watch.

" Look at the time." He said. " Gotta head out. Later."

Ken grabbed his, hat, bag, and keys and jolted out the door. He jumped in the driver seat of his 350Z, turned on the ignition, blasted his music and sped off. Along the way, he saw Ryu walking down the street. He honked the horn and stopped. Ryu got in.

" New Year." Ken said.

" New Problems." Ryu added.

The two friends looked at each other and laughed. They tapped fists as Ken drove off.

What do you guys think so far? READ AND REVIEW!


	3. Meet The New Students

Author's Note

I don't own Capcom or Snk nor the characters.

A COUPLE OF MINUTES LATER

Ken drove up into the school parking lot. He cut the car off and he and Ryu got out and made their way towards the school's front entrance. There they met up with their friends, Chunli Xiang, Guy Renoshi, and Cody Travers. At first Cody didn't really consider them friends, but when Ryu saved Cody from a fight that nearly claimed the life of Cody's brother Kyle, Cody had become more accepting of them. Chunli knew Ken and Ryu when they were training with Gouken. Her father Dorai would occasionally challenge Gouken to a match. The three would watch as the two adults would battle each other to a complete draw. Around this time, Chunli would practice with the two boys. She was always amazed at how strong they were, but she would always notice the difference between them to this day. Ryu was more defensive, waiting for the opponent to strike, find an opening, and then counter. Ken was the opposite. He was unorthodox, unpredictable, and aggressive. Till this day the three remain to be really good friends. Guy and Ken knew each other from their battles. They left the audicence screaming for more. Since then they've become steadfast friends.

" Hey guys!" Chunli exclamed. She walked up to them and hugged them both.

" S'up?" Cody said while nodding his head.

" Mmm." Guy muttered.

" You guys ready to start this year?" Ken asked.

The five walked up the stairs of Sweet Valley High School and were in for a shock. The lawn was cluttered with students, old and new. Some of them were students from another world, while some were unknown at the time.

" This year is gonna be awsome." Cody said while craking his knuckles.

Just then someone yelled fight. The five ran over to the commotion and saw the battle. It was Birdie, a senior who failed at least twice. Birdie was a former agent of shadolaw, the orginization that was hellbent on ruling the world. They were also targeting Ryu, for their sadistic master, M. Bison.

" So your gonna try me huh mate?" He asked.

He was talking to a new student. The young man smiled at him and stared at him with icy blue eyes. His blond hair swayed in the wind. He tied his hair back using two rubber bands. One at the beginning of the ponytail, and the other around the end of his hair. He straightened his red vest and got into his fight stance.

" What the hell kind of stance is that?" Asked Chunli.

Ryu took the time to study it before answering.

" It looks like a mix of boxing, kung fu, kickboxing, and street brawling." He answered.

" All that into one?" Ken asked. " Damn. I gotta face this guy."

The fight started. Birdie rushed towards the young man and tried his bull head rush but the young man moved to the side and connected with an odd side kick. The onlookers were shocked.

" What the hell kind of kick was that? Ken asked.

Everyone just shrugged.

Birdie then threw the chains wrapped around his wrists at the challenger but the young man charged towards Birdie and punched him real hard in the gut. Birdie stumbled back, and dropped down in pain. The young man then flew towards Birdie then brought his fist, which was surging with energy, towards Birdie's jaw.

" BURNING KNUCKLE!"

The move connected and it sent Birdie flying into a nearby tree. The challenger smiled. He then turned to his friends. One of them was his brother. He had long blonde hair but not as long as the older brother. The other male was Japanese like Ryu. Ryu closed his eyes and consentrated.

_" He lhas potential. I would like to fight him." _He thought to himself.

Then there was a girl that was with them had long brown hair tied in a ponytail. But the thing about her that stuck out were...her assests. Ken and the other guys were staring at her googily eyed. Chunli just rolled her eyes and shook her head.

" Boys..." She muttered.

The other male looked of Korean decent. He threw the victor a hand towel.

" I think you overdid it Terry." The Korean said.

The young man, known as Terry simply shrugged.

" Hey when you try to bully a girl, I draw the line and don't pull punches. " He replied.

Just as the five were walking off, Ken stopped them.

" Wait a minute!" He yelled. " Have a match against me!"

Terry turned around and saw Ken, standing with his arms folded and a cocky smile etched on his face. Terry looked at him and smiled.

" He looks good." He said.

The two stood on opposite sides, Ken looked down and saw a red baseball cap. On the front of it was a metal plate that had the words HUNGRY WOLF etched into it.

" I'm guessing this is your hat." Ken asked.

Terry smiled nodding. Ken grabbed it and threw it to him. Terry caught it and put it on.

" Thanks." He said. " What's your name?"

Ken jerked his thumb to himself.

" The name's Ken. Ken Masters." He introduced. Then he turned his thumb to his friends.

" And these are my friends. Chunli Xiang, Guy Renoshi, Cody Travers, and my best friend, Ryu. You turn."

" I'm Terry Bogard." Terry replied. " These guys are Kyo Kusanagi, Kim Kaphwan, my brother Andy Bogard, and his girlfriend Mai Shiranui.

" You mean his fiance." Mai said while throwing her arms around Andy. Andy just sighed as this happened.

" Oh for pete's sake get a room." Kyo joked.

Mai's response was an elbow to the gut.

Terry rubbed the back of his neck and nervously laughed. But then he and Ken got into fight mode and charged towards each other. But just as their fists were only a few inches from each other's faces. Sercurity guards swarmed them. Then the head security guard, Tomko appeared. He completely towered over them all. He was muscluar, and pretty strong. A rumor around the school was that he was a boxer turned street fighter turned security guard. He looked at the two groups and scowled. Then he set his eyes on Ken.

" Ken Masters." Tomko sneered. " The little foundling."

Ken glared at Tomko.

" I'm not gonna deal with your little shenanagans this year." Tomko said. " I'll have your ass expelled at the first sign of trouble."

Then he turned to Ryu.

" Ryu, You're a good kid. So why hang with someone of his kind?" He asked.

" We grew up together. We trained together. He is my best friend." Ryu responded.

Cody, Guy and Chunli all nodded in agreement.

Tomko shook his head. Then he turned to Terry and his friends.

" You must be new students." He said. " I suggest you don't get on my bad side. Now of you get to class."

He left with his group of security thugs leaving the teens alone.

" I don't like him." Terry said. " And I just met the guy."

He turned to Ken.

" Listen. How about we postpone our fight until after school?" He purposed.

Ken smiled.

" I like the sound of that idea." He agreed.

The two shook on it and the two groups walked into the school.

MOMENTS LATER

Ryu, and the others were comparing their schedules.

" So what classes do we all have?" Asked Cody.

" I got Home Room. Then math first period. Then biology, auto tech, english, world history, lunch, then gym." Ken responded.

" I got the same classes as you except I go to home e.c,then gym." Chunli added.

" I'm guessing we all have sixth period lunch?" Ryu asked.

Everyone nodded.

" Well I'll see you guys at lunch!" Chunli said.

Everyone split up for their classes.

Chunli sighed.

_" None of us have classes together. I'm gonna be so alone." _She thought to herself.

Lost in her thoughts, Chunli didnt see where she was walking and she bumped into someone.

" Oh I'm sorry!"

She turned and was face to face with a young man that was very well built with the physique of a greek god with long blonde hair. But his skin was blue on one side and red on the other. Chunli was stunned.

" No harm done." The young man said with a smile. " Allow me to help you."

After a while, all of Chunli's books were off the floor and in her hands.

" Thank you." Chunli said. " I'm so clumsy."

She extended her hand.

" My name is Chunli Xiang." She introduced.

The young man took it.

" My name is Gill." He answered.

" Well Gill I guess I'll see you around sometime." She said.

The two turned and went their seperate ways.


	4. The Lunchroom

I don't own Capcom, SNK, Or The Characters

Author's Note

LATER ON THAT DAY.

Everyone met up in the lunch room. Ken, Ryu, Guy, and Cody were all hanging with their old friends. Sumo exchange student Edmund Honda, Reggae Musician Dee Jay, Martial Arts Movie Star Fei Long, and wrestling star Alex Lombardi. Chunli sat with Cammy White, Elena, Ibuki, and Makoto. The girls were watching as Ken, Cody, and Dee Jay went into their usual rounds of Yo Momma.

" Hey Dee Jay! Yo Momma so fat, her stretch marks spell out her name...big bitch!" Cody started.

Everyone that heard this laughed. Then Dee Jay went next.

" Ok Cody, Yo Momma so fat, I could use her panties as a sail on my yacht!" Dee Jay shot back.

Everyone cracked up even more. But then Ken looked at Dee Jay and smiled.

" Ok Dee Jay, Yo Momma so stupid, she spent twenty minutes looking at an orange juice carton, cuz it said consentrate!" He said.

Then he turned at Cody.

" And Yo Momma don't have any knee caps so she sits down like this."

Ken sat on the floor without bending his knees and looked up and Cody. The whole room burst into laughter as Cody and Dee Jay conseded defeat.

Then Terry and his friends walked in. Birdie got straight into Terry's face.

" You got lucky mate." He said. " Next time i'm gonna beat you into the ground you little s*&t!"

Terry looked at him and just laughed.

" Yea well when you're ready, let me know." He replied.

Birdie turned and walked away with his gang. Ken's laughter stopped abrutly.

" What's wrong Ken?" Asked Ryu.

" Look who just walked in." He replied.

The four friends turned and saw Eliza Burke walk in with her boyfriend, Josh Meyers, the head of the football team. Eliza was the most popular girl in the school. She dated Ken for awhile, but then she cheated on him with Josh. Instead of facing Josh in a fight, Ken simply shrugged it off and let it go. Till this day, Josh seriously believed that Ken was afraid of him. But everyone in the school knew it was the opposite. Everyone knew, Ken could decimate Josh, but he chose not to. Instead Ken just walked away. Josh and Eliza saw him and walked towards him. Ryu, Cody, and, Guy stood up but Ken motioned them to sit back down. It was easy to see why Eliza was the most popular girl in the school. She was stunning. Long blond hair, blue eyes, and a figure like Chunli's. But deep down her personality stunk. As some would put it, she was a bitch.

" Well, well well." Eliza mocked. " If it isn't my ex, and his little friends. How are you Ken?"

Ken's eyes fell to the ground. He didn't say anything. Josh took this time to mock him.

" Awww, what's wrong Kenny?" He said. " Cat got your tounge? Or it's just the fear of me?"

Ken looked up at Josh and got in his face. If it wasn't for Gouken's training and his street brawling ability, Ken would've probably been scared out of his mind. Josh towered over Ken with a height of 6ft 7 and he weigthed 211 and he was a mountain of muscle. But luckily, Ken wasn't weak, nor did he back down from anyone. But then Josh did the most disrespectful thing ever. He spat in Ken's face. Ryu stood up and grabbed Ken before Ken could react in a way that everybody knew he would. Josh turned and looked at Eliza and kissed her.

" Let's go babe." He said. " I gotta get the smell of loser off me."

While the two walked off, Ryu still held Ken from getting himself suspended or exspelled from school. After that happened, Chunli and the girls walked over there. Alex pat Ken on the back.

" I gotta tell ya man. You were showing alot of restraint. Until he spat on ya." Alex said.

" Yeah, well he just struck out." Ken replied. " Soon as the chance comes, his ass is grass and I'm smokin it."

Just then Terry and his group walked up to Ken's table.

" Yo man I saw what happened. You ok?" Terry asked.

" Yea I'm good man." Ken replied.

" Ken you never told us why you too broke up." Ryu said.

" Let alone why the bitch cheated on you." added Cody.

He sighed as he knew this would be a long story. He motioned for Terry and his friends to sit down.

" It all started on the day of the martial arts tournament." Ken started.

" You mean the one that Ryu won?" Andy asked.

Ken nodded.

" I almost made it to the finals when I got a call from my dad, telling me that my grandmother was in the hospital." He continued.

FLASHBACK.

Ken was speeding down the highway weaving in and out of traffic. He arrived at the hospital and dashed into the room where his grandmother laid. Jameson looked at his son.

" I'm sorry son." He said sadly.

Ken dropped to his knees and cried. She was so important to Ken, she treated him like he was her real grandson, and her death shook Ken's very core. While he spent time crying and mourning, Ken walked out of the room and into Eliza.

" You missed your match." She said. " I thought you were gonna win?"

Ken knew where this was going. Instead saying anything he continued to walk away.

" You're not even a real man." She continued to gloat.

Ken turned to her with an annoyed expression written on his face.

" I don't know when you got here but my grandmother just passed away." He growled.

" Yea, well I'm glad she is because I don't want her to hear what I've got to say to you."

Ken raised an eyebrow.

" I've been cheating on you with Josh." She said. " And I'm leaving you for him."

Ken's face remained unchanged. Even as Josh walked up and french kissed Eliza in front of him.

" Awww widdle Masters gonna cry?" Josh marked.

Ken said nothing. But his fists were clinched.

Eliza and Josh left. Ken's fists remained clinched. His mother, Aoi consoled him.

" Ken. You must not let your anger consume you." She said. " The fact that she did this means that you are too good for her. Calm down, the next girl you date will be ten times better."

FLASHBACK ENDS

" What a bitch." Kyo said. " I mean she could'nt just waited until after all that happened?"

" No." Ken said. " She had to make a scene."

" Hey look man." Terry started. " If you wanted postpone our fight, then..."

Ken's eyes lit up.

" Oh hell no." He interrupted. " You're not bitchin your way outta this."

Terry smiled.

" Ok." He said. " But don't say I didn't warn you."

Just then the bell rung.

" Time for the next class I guess." Ryu sighed.

" Well look at it this way. After that it's gym." Cody said.

Ryu smiled lightly at that remark.

" I'll see you guys then." Ken said. He grabbed his bag and walked out.

As he walked away. Chunli beckoned the others.

" Is Ken really ok?" She asked. " I mean Josh just spat in his face."

" Josh'll get what's coming to him." Cody replied. " But for now Ken is just biting his tounge."

" Yea. And it hurts too." Guy added.


	5. The Basketball Challenge

Author's Note.

MEANWHILE

Ken was in class. Listening to the teacher when he had to go to the bathroom. He asked to be excused and left the classroom. While he was walking, he heard a voice singing.

_" You're so hypnotizing. Could you be the devil? Could you be an angel? Your touch magnetizing. Feels like I'm floating, leaves my body glowing."_

The voice was so good, Ken had to see who it belonged to. He walked over to the place it was coming from and could'nt believe his eyes. In the room was a girl atleast Chunli's age, whose voice was powerful, but yet so gentle. Her hair was thick, blue and tied in a ponytail. She wore baggy blue jeans, with white adidas with black stripes, a white t-shirt, and a beany over her head. As Ken watched, she continued to sing. The music teacher walked up to her.

" Ok Felicia, you did good." She congratulated.

" Thank you." Felicia answered. " I've been trying to work on it."

The two shook hands. Ken saw her hands were like a cat's. As he was frozen with shock, the door bashed him in the face and he dropped to the ground. Felicia turned and saw what she did.

" Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" She said as she helped him. " I didn't see where I was going."

" No problem." Ken replied. " Your singing was terrific. You sung that just like Katy Perry."

" Thank you. I wanna be a singer when I graduate from high school, and college. I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself."

She held out a paw.

" My name is Felicia." She introduced.

Ken took her paw and shook it.

" I'm Ken Masters." He replied.

" You're the North American Martial Arts champion." She replied. " You're the strongest fighter in the U.S!"

Ken smiled.

" You've seen my fights?" He asked.

" Yea!"

" It's awesome to have a fan."

Then he looked down at his watch.

" Oh crud!" He said. " I gotta go! I was supposed to be going to the bathroom! It was good to meet you."

He turned and sped off while Felicia watched.

IN HISTORY CLASS.

" So who can tell me the name of the book that Thomas Hobbs wrote?" Asked the teacher.

Everyone raised their hands.

" Yes, Kyo."

" It was Leviathan right?" He asked.

" That is correct."

Kyo smiled. Behind him, Ryu tried to sense his power.

_" Strange. I'm able to sense everyone else's ki but why can't I sense his?" _He thought.

" It's because I can hide my ki."

Ryu awoke from his thinking when Kyo said that. Kyo turned to him.

" You're Japanese right?" Kyo asked.

Ryu nodded.

" Then you heard of the Kusanagi clan. We have an ability to hide our ki from anyone. I am a descendant of that clan."

" Mr. Kusanagi!"

Kyo turned around when the teacher called his name.

" Sorry ma'am." Kyo said sheepishly. " I was just asking Ryu for an extra sheet of paper."

The teacher nodded and contiued her lesson. Moments later Kyo passed Ryu a sheet of paper. Ryu opened it up and inside was a note.

_" If you want to know more. Meet me after the fight between Terry and your friend, Ken."_

Ryu took the note and crumpled it up. Soon the bell rung for class to be let out. Ryu grabbed his bag and walked out. Soon he walked up to Cody and Guy.

" You guys ready for gym?" He asked.

" Oh Yea." Cody answered. " I hear we're playing basketball."

Guy groaned.

" I hate basketball." He muttered.

" You were always like that when we were growing up." Cody said jokingly. " Come on Guy. It's cool. We know you been working on your basketball skills."

At that moment Ken walked up with Chunli.

" So you guys ready?" He asked.

" What was everyone's postions again?" Asked Ryu.

Everyone shot him a glance.

" I'm the shooting guard, Ryu, you're the power foward, Guy is the small foward, and Cody is the center." Ken explained for the hundreth time.

" What about your point guard?" Asked Chunli.

" They got one in me."

Everone turned and saw a young man no older than eighteen walk up to them. His apparel consisted of a red muscle t shirt, with baggy black pants with chains interlacing each other. His hair was white and brushed down with his bangs in his eyes. He was Ken and Ryu's height with the same muscular build. He looked at all of them and slapped hands with Ken.

" Yo, Masters. It's been a while." He said.

" I could say the same for you, Dante." Ken replied. " You ever find your brother?"

" Nah. Not yet." The one named Dante replied. " But I'll find him. So who are we playing?"

" It's rumored that it's Josh's squad." Cody replied. " Man we gotta get some new competition."

At that moment, Terry and his friends walked up

" So Terry who are we playing?" Asked Andy.

" I heard it's that Josh Meyers kid." Terry replied. " I was hoping it would be that Masters guy. "

Then Terry turned and saw Ken.

" Looks like we both got challenged by Josh." He said.

" So we do we do?" Asked Ryu. " We both wanna play him and put him in his place."

" I got an idea." Dante suggested. " How about we team up for this one time?"

"I'm in." Ken said.

" Same here." Cody added.

" Then it's settled. It'll be Terry, Ken, Cody, Andy, and myself." Dante delcared. " We gotta assign positions again."

" We'll talk about it on the way to the gym." Ken said.

The large group of teens walked to the gym talking over what position who had

READ AND REVIEW!


	6. Trouble for Cody

Author's Note I don't own Capcom, Snk, or the characters.

THE GYM

The team had arrived and changed into their gym clothes. Josh saw them and laughed.

" Really? You nerds are gonna face me and my team?" He mocked. " This is gonna be fun."

Ken's fists clenched as he seethed with rage.

" Keep at it Josh and you're gonna hurt before this day is over." He sneered.

Ryu rested a hand on Ken's shoulder.

" You know you can't touch him on campus." Ryu reminded him. " The best thing you can do is to beat him in basketball."

Chunli consoled him.

" He's right Ken." She said. " Josh isn't worth it."

" Hey." Terry called to Josh. " Instead of worrying about how bad our team is, worry about getting your butt kicked."

Kong, Josh's friend, got in Terry's face. Dante stepped forward.

" Yo ladies. We should settle this on the court." He said in his usual cool attitude.

Then the coach came in.

"Alright ladies!" He announced. " We're gonna play basketball!"

He looked around and saw the boys ready to play.

" MEYERS! MASTERS! YOU'RE THE CAPTAINS!"

Josh chose his team and Ken chose his. Dante was the point guard, Terry was the shooting guard, Ken was the power forward, Andy was the small foward, and Cody was the center. It was time for the game to start. Cody and Kong jumped for the ball. Kong grabbed the ball and passed it to another friend named Axel. Axel ran up to their side of the court but the ball was stolen by Dante. Dante passed the ball to Ken who did a few tricks with the ball. Ken brought attention to himself and when it was off Terry, Ken passed the ball to him and Terry shot the ball and brought his team on the board by three points. Everyone turned to Terry with wide eyes and gapped mouths.

" Hey this is all I did when I'm not training." He said to them.

" Well we can come up with some plays now that we know you can shoot like that." Dante replied.

Josh's team threw the ball in, and Kong passed the ball to another teamate named Marcus. Marcus then passed it to another teammate named Doug. Who then passed it to Josh and Josh shot the ball into the hoop for two points. So far the score was 3 to 2. Cody took the ball and passed it to Dante. Dante went down the court and passed the ball to Andy. Andy dribbled for a little bit, and then passed it to Cody who jumped and faked a dunk but turned it around and passed the ball to Ken. Ken did a few hand gestures and did a little more dribbling. And when they got where he wanted them to, Ken passed the ball to Terry who shot the ball and scored another three points. Josh got upset and his team started playing a little more aggresive. Dante played defense on Doug. Doug then elbowed Dante in the jaw and Josh punched Ken in the face. No one saw it but Dante's team as well as Ryu, Guy, Kyo, Kim, and the girls.

" That's bullshit!" Yelled Cody as he helped Ken up. " That's your problem Josh! You can't take an ass kicking!"

" I'm sure your father was told the same thing before he got killed Travers!" Josh shot back laughing.

Cody's eyes burned with rage. He lunged for Josh and pummled him with punches. Ken, Dante, and Guy grabbed Cody before he could do more damage to Josh. The coach ran up and broke the fight up. No sooner did the security guards showed up. Tomko's underleage, Mayweather showed up. He grabbed Cody by the collar.

" Travers, you been told about fighting in school. You violated your probation!" He hissed.

Cody hung his head and didn't say a word as the security guards carried Cody away.

" Wait a minute!" Ken yelled. " How the hell did you know where to come? Let alone, how did you know that Josh was in trouble?"

" You stay out of this Masters!" Mayweather snapped. " Tomko already has it out for you anyway."

As they walked off, Ken had a puzzled look. Terry walked up to him.

" We gotta put our fight on hold." He said. " This is something serious."

Ken reluctantly agreed.

" Yea." He said. " I gotta bail Cody out."

" I'm going with you." Ryu said.

" I'm gonna go get to the bottom of this." Chunli said. " I don't know much about Cody, but I do know that he won't pick a fight unless he's really steamed."

" Guy knows more about it." Ken said. " You should ask him."

" Terry what do we do?" Kim asked.

Terry crossed his arms before deciding.

" Kyo, we're goin with Masters and Ryu to bail Cody out." He said. " Mai, I want you to help Chunli figure out how did the guards know what happened."

He then turned to Andy.

" Andy, keep an eye on Josh." He told his brother. " See if he does anything odd."

" Right." Andy aggreed.

" I'm going with Andy." Guy said. " Seeing as we are both trained in ninjitsu, we should be able to be stealthy."

" Ok."

The bell rung calling for the end of the day.

" Ok everyone let's go!" Terry said.

The group split up.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to do. I've been having writer's log with school, and work. But I'll be back stronger than before!

READ AND REVIEW!


	7. Things get a little better

I don't own Capcom, SNK,or the characters ( Wish I did)

AFTER SCHOOL.

Ken, Ryu, Terry, and Kyo all got in Ken's car and drove to the jail cell where Cody was being held.

" So what's the story?" Kyo asked. " Why was Cody on probahtion?"

" Cody took the fall for something Guy did." Ken answered.

" And they're still friends?" Asked Terry.

" Like he said, Cody has known Guy since they were kids." Ken answered. " Guy usually stays silent but, Cody isn't even mad about what happened."

Just then Ken's phone rang. He answered it.

" Hello?" He asked.

" Ken, it's your father."

" Hey dad."

" Are you okay son?" Jameson asked.

" Yea. I'm fine. I'm going to go get a friend out of jail." Ken replied.

" Travers?"

" Yessir."

" I just left the office. I'll meet you there."

" Okay. See you there."

Ken hung up the phone.

" My dad is coming to the police station." Ken said. " Hopefully he can help."

Soon after a few minutes. The four arrived at the police station. They got out the car and went inside. There Ken spoke to the officer at the desk.

" What can I help you with son?" He asked.

" Hi. My name is Ken Masters and I'm here to bail a friend out." Ken answered.

" And what is the convict's last name?"

" Travers."

" Ah. Cody Travers. He's right here. He was very coopoartive."

" How much is his bail?"

Ken turned and saw his father walking in.

" Mr. Masters. Good day sir." The officer spoke. " Right now, Mr. Travers's bail is at $1700"

Jameson wrote a check and handed it to the officer.

" Just wait one moment over there."

The officer called another officer over to his desk and spoke to him. Meanwhile, Jameson spoke to his son.

" What happened?" He asked.

" We were just playing basketball." Ken explained. " Josh got mad cuz we were winning and he elbowed me in the jaw. Cody got inbetween us and then Josh set him off and Cody just let him have it. Soon as that happened, the rent-a-cops came in, and took Cody away. We all have reason to believe that Josh has them in his back pocket. Chunli is looking into that right now."

As soon as Ken got done explaining what happened, two officers came out bringing Cody with them.

" Ok Travers you're free to go." One of them said. He unlocked the handcuffs and set him free. Cody rubbed his wrists as he walked over towards Ken.

" Thanks Masters." He said. " You're a good friend."

" Well it wasn't me that bail you out." Ken said sheepishly.

" Well who was it?" Cody asked. " I wanna shake his hand or something."

Jameson walked over to him and held out his hand. Cody was shocked.

" Mr. Masters." He spat out. He hung his head and shook Jamison's hand.

" Before you speak, I want you, Ken, Ryu,and the two new gentlemen here to head to my house. We need to have a talk." Jameson told them. "Ken take them to my study room."

" Yessir." They all obeyed.

As he left they all turned to Ken.

" His study room?" Asked Kyo.

" It's were he talked to me when I was growing up." Ken explained dryly. " Plus no one could here me cry if I really did something wrong."

LATER ON THAT DAY

The five boys sat in Jameson's study room while he spoke.

" And furthermore." He continued. He turned to Cody for this one.

" I know it's hard to control your emotions because you all are fighters. And good ones at that. But you must have more control over your anger. All of you."

" Yessir." They all agreed.

" Now that we got this taken care of. Anyone thirsty?"

All the boys smiled.

Jameson pressed a button nearby.

" Francis, bring a few ice cold gatorades please?" He asked his butler.

"Eh. What flavors sir?"

" The usual cool blue for Ken and Ryu." Jameson said.

" I'll take a grape." Cody asked.

" A fruit punch." Terry said.

" I'll take a lemonade." Kyo requested.

Jameson pressed the button again.

" Did you get all that old friend?"

" Yes I did Master Jameson. I'll have them soon." Francis obeyed.

" Thank you Francis." Jamison said.

" Thanks again Mr. Masters." Thanked Cody.

" No worries." Jameson said.

He then turned to Terry and Kyo.

" By the way, this is the first time I've ever seen you two." He told them

" I'm Kyo Kusanagi." Kyo introduced.

" Ah. The decendant of the Kusanagi clan." Jameson shook his hand.

He then turned to Terry.

" You look very familiar son." He said.

" I'm Terry Bogard." Terry told him.

" You're..Jeff Bogard's boy!" He said excitedly.

" You know my father?" Terry asked.

" Know him? Jeff and I were old high school buddies. How is he?"

Terry hung his head.

" He's dead." He replied.

A look of disbeleif was shown on Jameson's face,

" What happened?" He asked.

" He was killed by a former friend. Someone named Geese."

Jameson's anger began to show.

" Not Geese Howard." He snarled.

" You know Geese too?" Terry asked.

" He was also a friend of ours." Answered Jameson. " But he was arrogant and brash. But he was a powerful fighter. No one in the school wanted to face him."

" Well after awhile, Geese became corrupt with the thought of power and becoming immortal."

Terry's hands clinched into fists that began to surge with energy.

" He killed my father right there in front of me , my brother Andy, and his old master Tung Fu Rue!"

Ken sat a hand on Terry's shoulder.

" He'll pay man." He said. " I swear he'll pay."

Terry nodded his head in agreement. Just then Ken's phone rung. It was Chunli.

" Hey what did you guys find out?" He asked.

" Thanks to Andy, We've got pictures of Josh meeting with Tomko."

" So it's true then. I knew Tomko was capable of grimey stuff, but this takes the cake." Ken answered. " Where are you guys now?"

" Mai, Andy, Kim and myself are on the way to your house." Chunli answered.

" Ok. We'll see you guys when you get here."

Ken hung up his phone.

" That's was the Chunster." He explained. " It looks like Josh has Tomko and the other rent-a-cops in his back pocket."

" For some reason, I'm not suprised." Ryu replied.

" So what do we do?" Asked Kyo.

" I guess we wait for the others to get here." Terry replied.

A FEW MINUTES LATER

The boys waited for Chunli to arrive when she pulled up in a mercedes benz. They all got out of the car and walked around to the backyard. There, Chunli explained everything to the others.

" So that's it huh?" Ken said. " To be honest, I always knew Tomko was a dirty guy, but I never thought he would stoop that low."

" Yea well now we can tell the principal." Chunli said.

" Tru but we gotta be wary of the principal as well." Cody said. " As far as we know, he could be in Josh's back pocket as well."

" Yea." Agreed Guy.

" But there's got to be someone who we can tell." Mai said. " Josh's family can't be THAT powerful!"

" There's no telling how powerful his family is." Ryu said. " At any rate, Josh must be stopped."

The sound of knuckles popping was heard. Everyone turned to Ken.

" Let me do that." He said with an out-character-smile. " Josh's ass kicking has been held off long enough."

NEXT DAY.

Josh and Eliza were walking down the hall heading to class, when Ken walked up to Josh and grabbed him by the collar and pushed him into the locker. Students that were in the hallway stopped and gathered around them.

" AFTER SCHOOL, YOUR ASS IS MINE YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Ken roared. He then pushed Josh and walked away, leaving Josh and Eliza in a frozen state of shock. Soon word of Josh fighting Ken reached the entire school."

AFTERSCHOOL.

Everyone gathered at the area that Ken and Josh were gonna fight. Ken stood pacing the grounds, while Ryu and Terry were standing and watching.

" Um...Ken. I don't think that's what we meant when we said handle Josh." Ryu explained.

But Ken didn't listen. Instead he continued to pace around.

_" Ken's in his zone."_ Ryu said to himself. _" He may say I'm stronger than him, but it's still so scary to see Ken like that."_

Just then Josh walked up with Eliza and Tomko.

" Man just like a pathetic, spinless coward of a man, I thought you were." Ken said.

" You really thought I was gonna fight you Masters?" Josh asked.

" No but we do know that you got Tomko in your back pocket."

Everyone turned and saw Dante walking up with a smirk.

" What are you talking about?" Asked Josh.

" Instead of fighting Ken yourself, your gonna let Tomko fight Ken, and while he's busy with Tomko, you're gonna attack Ken with his back turned." Dante explained. " And by the way, we have evidence of the day you framed Cody Travers for assault."

" You're lying." Tomko said.

" Am I?" Dante asked back. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a tape.

" Now if I were to show this to the principal, I wonder what he would say?"

Tomko lunged at Dante but the boy teleported out of harm's way and reappeared by Ken's side.

" Temper, temper Tomko." Dante gloated.

Just then a police car pulled up. Chunli's father Dorai appeared.

" Freeze Tomko!" He said. " Your under arrest for taking bribes from a minor!"

Then the principal showed up.

" And you're suspended Josh for giving him the bribes." He said.

Josh had a worried look on his face. He turned to Ken.

" I swear I'm gonna get you for this Masters." He threatened.

" Anytime you're ready." Ken promised. " Like I said, you're ass kicking has been held off long enough. Just say the word, and I'll gladly mess you up."

Tomko was being taken away and Josh was taken to the principal's office. Everyone seperated.

" So what now?" Terry asked.

Just then Kyo ran up.

" Guys check this out!" He said.

He held up a flyer.

" AW RIGHT!" Ryu cried. " A street fighter tournament is being held here in two weeks!"

Everyone looked at Ryu. Ryu sweatdropped and went back into his stoic attitude.

" Ummm okay." Chunli said. " That gives us enough time to train and get ready. I'm pretty sure we can't wait to see Ken vs Ryu again."

" Actually...I'm wanting to fight Terry." Ken said.

Terry smiled. " I'm ready for this."

Everyone got into a circle.

" So are we gonna do this?" Asked Ryu.

" I'm in." Ken said.

" Me too." Guy said.

" Eh what the hell. I got nothin else to do." Cody said.

Everyone else aggreed.

" Then let's get to training then!" Ryu said.

Everyone split up and began their training for the next tournament.


	8. Let The Training Commence

I don't own Capcom, SNK,or the characters ( Wish I did)

GOUKEN'S HOUSE

Ryu stepped outside with his white gi, red gloves, and white headband. Gouken stepped out behind him and the two stepped onto the lawn and stood on the opposite side of each other.

" Father. There is a tournament going on next week and I am hoping to practice so I can be ready." Ryu said to Gouken.

Gouken folded his arms, stroking his beard.

" Is Ken entering?" He asked.

" Knowing Ken, yes he is at home training right now." Ryu answered.

MASTERS MANSION

Ken furiously punched and kicked at a sandbag, while wearing his training gear. Extra long basketball shorts with a white tanktop, fighting gauntlets and shinguards. After finishing his combo,he jumped into the air and did a 540 roundhouse kick. Causing the sandbag to explode.

" Everlast my ass." Ken said. He grabbed the broken sandbag and threw it into a pile with numerous other bags he had broken over the years. Suddenly a blue gatorade bottle was thrown his way.

" Hey there good lookin." A voice rung out.

Ken grabbed the bottle and he looked up and saw Eliza.

" What?" He asked. " I'm busy."

" I know." Eliza said. " It sucks cuz I miss seeing you train. All that sweat running down your sexy body makes me so hot."

She walked up to Ken and ran her finger cross his body.

" And when we had sex." She giggled. " It was mindblowing. Josh could never hit every spot like you could. And he isn't as " gifted" as you are."

Ken took his hair and tied it up.

" It's too bad Eliza." Ken said. " You could've had it right now, but hey. There's always Josh."

Eliza scowled.

" You will never find someone who was good as me." She gloated. " Someone who treated you with respect."

" If you call cheating on me and leaving me the day my grandmother died, respect? Damn you're right. I won't find anyone like that." Ken joked.

Eliza stomped away like a seven year old brat who didn't get her way. But not before she gave Ken a warning.

" Josh is gonna be at your little tournament you know." She said. " He's gonna make you hurt in anyway possible."

" Good." Ken said smiling. " Because what I'm gonna do to him? It's gonna be legalized assault."

Eliza stormed off.

" Oh and thanks for the gatorade!" He hooted.

Jameson and Aoi walked up to Ken as he continued his training.

" Training hard or hardly training?" Jameson joked.

" Both." Ken answered.

" We saw Eliza walking off. Is everything ok?" Asked Aoi.

" To be honest mom." Ken started. " I don't know what just happened. She just tried to come on to me."

" That girl has no respect."

" Yea." Ken agreed. " But she's not gonna throw me off my game. I'm deffinitley facing Ryu this time. And possibly Terry."

" Well you be careful son." Jameson said. " We'll let you get back to training."

" And when you're done. I have a new gi for you." Aoi added.

Ken stopped his training and bowed to his parents.

" Thanks you two. For everything." He told them. " Even though I was adopted, I consider you guys my real parents."

Jameson smiled and Aoi sheded a few tears of happiness.

SOMEWHERE

A group of thugs circled Terry. Seeing as he didnt have a home, he was on the streets. He pulled his hat down and made his move. One of the guys brandished a knife and swiped at Terry but Terry ducked and socked the weilder in the jaw with a right hook. Then Terry spun around and connected with a roundhouse kick and caught another guy in the face. Finally Terry ducked under another guy's punch and countered with an amazing uppercut. The last guy was frozen with fear as Terry walked up to him.

" Boo." Terry said.

The guy took off and ran...into a brick wall. Terry sighed and shook his head.

" They just get dumber and dumber." He said.

He picked up his duffle bag and went off to search for his next challenge.

KUSANAGI HOME

Kyo sat indian style with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. He was meditating in order to keep his Kusanagi powers in check.

" _This is gonna be a really good tournament."_ He thought to himself. _" I guess that seeing as Terry and Ken will probably face each other, I will honorably face Ryu in a fight. He seems to be stronger than his friends. Even though Ken can possibly catch up to him up with him."_

Kyo stood up and his body became surrounded by ki. His eyes open up and he balled his hand into a fist.

" This is gonna be fun." He said with a smile.

YAMADA RESIDENCE

Ninjitsu master Jubei Yamada was training his best student Mai to get her ready for the upcoming tournament.

_" I must win this tournament! For my love will see me through!" _ She said to herself.

XIANG MANSION

Dorai sat in a chair while watching Chunli practice. He was impressed with her fighting prowess, it was enough to put her on par with Gouken's students. He always wondered why his daughter's legs were so muscular. Today he found out why. Chunli went after the dummies that surronded her. She flipped onto one hand and spun.

" SPINNING BIRD KICK!"

While she was spinning on her hand, she had her legs outstretched and took out most of the dummies. Then she got onto her feet and kicked another one into the air. She went after him spinning in the air.

" TENSHOU KYAKU!"

She managed to unleash 5 kicks on the dummy causing it to explode into a million peices. She then turned to the dummies that where in a line. She smiled as she summoned her ki for this assualt. When she gathered enough she spun and began her assault

" HOYOU SEN!"

She assaulted the dummies with two flurries of kicks until she got to the last dummy that she kicked upwards and it crashed into the ground. Chunli turned to her stunned father and bowed.

" Where did you learned that?" He asked.

" Just something I learned ." She laughed.

METRO CITY

Cody and Guy walked the streets of their old stomping grounds. Andy and Kim had decided to go with them for more training.

" Just like old times huh?" Cody asked.

" Yea. Except that now, the city is clean. Free of corruption." Guy answered.

Andy and Kim looked around with awe.

" The way you guys talked about this place. It reminds me of Southtown." Andy told them.

" I heard about that place." Cody responded. " The crime was pretty bad there."

Just then Hugo Andore charged towards them. The four fighters got into their stances.

" Aw man out of all people, why him?" Cody grunted.

MOMENTS LATER

Cody and the others arrived at their destination.

" Well that was a good workout" Cody said while dusting his hands.

" I never seen someone that big move that fast." Andy said in awe.

" Me either." Kim agreed.

" He's part of the Andore family." Guy explained. " He's the youngest and by far the fastest."

" So what is this place?" Asked Kim.

" A place where me and my brother and Guy used to hang at and train." Cody said. " This is where we're gonna work our butts off so we don't get passed by."

" Yea." Andy agreed. " Knowing my brother, he's probably somewhere on the streets kicking butt."

" And knowing Ryu, and Ken, they're training their asses off as well." Cody added.

" So what are we waiting for?" Asked Kim. " Let's start training!"

" Like your style Kim." Cody said. " Let's go."

The four began their training.

BACK AT GOUKEN'S

Gouken continued stroking his beard while Ryu got into his stance. Ryu charged towards Gouken and leapt into the air and did a jumping kick. Gouken blocked it, and Ryu attacked some more with a flurry of punches and did an axe kick. Gouken blocked it, but that's what Ryu was betting on. Soon as Gouken blocked the attack, Ryu brought his foot down and kicked Gouken in the chest. Gouken stumbled back. Ryu then leapt in the air again and tried to kick Gouken again but the master grabbed Ryu's foot and slammed him into the ground. Ryu stood back up and got back into his stance.

" Not bad, Ryu." Gouken said. " Work on your own technique my son."

Ryu bowed to Gouken and contiuned his training.

BACK AT THE MASTERS MANSION

Ken walked into the house drying himself off with a towel. Aoi walked into him and took his hand.

" Come I wish to show you your new gi." She said.

She took Ken to his room and cut the light on. Ken smiled at the new look. A pair of black baggy gi pants with the kanji for the word determination in red going down the right leg. Red fighting gauntlets and red footgaurds.

" Mom..It's awesome." Ken said pleased.

" I've been noticing your doubts Ken." Aoi explained. " Is there anything wrong my son?"

" I'm looking forward to my match against Ryu." Ken responded. " But I have my doubts. I feel like I have too much to lose to be a complete fighter."

" Those are doubts you need not to concern yourself with Ken. You are a powerful fighter, and you're very resilient."

She rested her hand on Ken's arm.

" You are young. Still a teenager." She continued. " Go have fun."

Ken smiled. This time it was the smile of a renewed fighter.

" Ok. I'll win one for ya." He told her as he hugged her.

" I want you to be happy my son." She told him.

THAT NIGHT

The young fighters were resting up and turning in to continue their training. For next week would be the week of the tournament. Ken went out for a nice drive that night. He thought it would calm him down a little more. As he drove he looked out his window and saw Terry walking down the streets. He honked the horn and flashed his lights. Terry turned and saw him. He walked over and jumped in the car.

" Yo Masters!" Terry greeted. " What are you doin out here?"

" Had to get some fresh air." Ken responded.

" Tournament got ya nervous?" Asked Terry.

Ken nodded.

" Dude you gotta relax man." Terry said. " I don't want you bein a chicken durin our match."

Ken smiled.

" Where you heading?" Ken asked.

" I dunno." Terry responded. " I guess where the wind takes me."

Ken made a face.

" You have no place to go do ya?"

" No I do not."

Ken shook his head.

" Dude you can come stay at my crib." He told Terry. " I'm sure my dad won't mind."

" Nice." Terry agrreed. " Thanks Ken."

The two high fived each other.

METRO CITY

The four fighters were at Mike Haggar's mansion. Even though Cody and Kyle's parents were gone, Haggar looked out for them. The four fighters got ready to take a rest and sleep and be up the next day. Cody and Kim stood outside and spoke to each other.

" I gotta say Cody." Kim said. " Despite what I've heard, you're not like a common criminal I've seen before."

" Yea. I used to be a hero of this city." Cody said. " Haggar took me and my brother Kyle in when our parents died."

Kim looked around.

" Where is your brother?" He asked.

" My brother is at work. By the time he gets home, it'll be late." Cody responded. " Which means I'm hittin the sack. We're supposed to meet back at Masters' house tomorrow."

Cody walked inside, while Kim stayed on the porch. Kim looked up at the sky. He smiled a little before going inside.


	9. The Tournament Begins!

I don't own Capcom, SNK,or the characters ( Wish I did).

AN UNKNOWN AREA IN THAILAND

A built man sat in a huge chair. His hat covered his eyes, which had no irises. From what you could tell, he was evil to the core.

What do you have to report?" his voice echoed from the dark area from where he sat. The person this man was speaking to shivered slightly and paused before speaking quickly, not wishing to offend a man as threatening and powerful as he was.

"Master Bison," the old, frail scientist began the clipboard that he was holding beginning to shake ever so slightly. "The Cyborgs have done their jobs well in observing the particapants in the tournament, and it has been very promising."

"Go on." beckoned the Shadaloo Lord.

"Many of the participants have proved to be worthy of the 'Biotechnology' Program, a few more than others. Take these warriors for example." The scientist pressed a button on his remote control and the screen Bison was watching changed to show the imageries of Ryu and Terry.

"According to our information, these fighters' potentials easily puts them in the S Rank, the only two warriors we've encountered that has managed to fit in this group." the scientist continued as the screen displayed the animation of Ryu's "Shinkuu Hadoken" technique and Terry's "Buster Wolf".

"There's another one who wields the same martial arts style as Ryu, though not as powerful." The Ryu and Terry images changed and was replaced with Ken's. "His potential places him in the A+ Rank, though he will be able to make it into S also. This can happen because of his unpredictable fighting ability. There are a few more…" the scientist paused as a cough escaped his body and pressed the button again, this time showing Cody, Guy, Kim, and Andy.

" These four may be in the A Rank, but their potential has yet to be seen.

Then the scientist showed the image of Mai.

"She qualifies as B Rank, though her potential isn't as good as the first two. So we shouldn't waste our time with her."

"Any others?"

"Well… there's one whom you've dealt with in the past…" he began and the button was pressed for the final time, and the image that was shown soon gained Bison's interest. "She's also a B according to our data, so we shouldn't waste our time with her as well."

"Keep an eye on her."

"But sir she's only a-" the scientist tried to explain.

"Are you defying my orders?" Bison questioned the sudden rise in his voice quickly changing the scientist's opinion.

"N-No sir, I'll do as you say."

"Good." Bison responded. "Now leave my sight…" The scientist did exactly as he was told, leaving Bison alone with the image of the fighter that was classified as a B.

"Ah Chunli, My lovely beauty…" Bison thought. "…soon you will be mine to control and you father will perish…" Bison then laughed, his voice booming through the walls of his Headquarters.

BACK IN CALIFORNIA.

Everyone met at Ken's house.

" So how is everyone's training going?" Asked Terry.

" Pretty good so far." Chunli answered.

" Yea. I didn't know there was a koppuken dojo around here." Andy said in awe.

" Man there are lots of dojos around that teach different styles." Ken told him.

" Well so far we've got some good progress." Terry told them." But we gotta keep it up guys. I hear there's gonna be some major competition there."

" As long as I can curb stomp Josh I don't care about the competition." Ken muttered.

" You really wanna get your hands on him." Chunli said. " Please Ken, don't do anything you'll regret."

Ken rose an eyebrow.

" Aw don't worry. " He said. " I won't kill him or anything like that. Just gonna hurt him really bad."

Everyone laughed.

" Well I gotta get back to training." Ryu said. " I'll see you guys in a few days."

With that said they all split up and went their seperate ways to continue their training.

A FEW DAYS LATER

Everyone stood outside Ken's house making last minute preperations for the tournament. Ken wore his new gi and had his hair tied up but some was left hanging down in the back and had a few strands of hair in his face. Everyone was dressed ready for the tournament. They stood ready to pile up into the vehicles.

" All right now." Terry stated. " Even though we all may end up fighting each other, we make a promise that this tournament won't change a thing. We're all still friends."

Everyone put their fists into a circle to show that nothing would change them. Then they all piled into Ken's and Chunli's cars and took off. Inside Ken's Durango, Terry, Ryu,Kyo,Guy,Andy,Cody and Kim were all conversing with each other while Ken didn't pay any attention to them. He was too busy listening to the song blaring on the ipod. Terry looked at him and smiled.

" Lupe Fiasco. The Show Goes On." He said.

Ken nodded and smiled.

Ken, Terry, and Cody sung along with the words, while Ryu looked flabbergasted. Andy, Kyo,Kim, and Guy snickered. In Chunli's car, she and Mai were having girl time.

" So how long have you known Ryu and the others?" Asked Mai.

" I've know Cody and Guy through Ken and Ryu." Chunli answered. " But Ryu and Ken I kinda grew up with. How about you?"

" I've known Terry and Andy for the longest." Mai explained. " I met Kim during his fight with Terry, and I met Kyo at the KOF tournaments."

" KOF?"

" King Of Fighters."

" Oh. So who do you hope to see fight?" Asked Chunli

" There's actually a fights I wanna see." Responded Mai. " But the one in particular I wanna see is Ken vs Terry."

Chunli giggled

" You too?" She asked.

" Yea. Don't you?"

" That is the fight everyone's been waiting to see."

"And I don't see why not. I mean they're nearly identical." Mai agreed.

" How so?" Asked Chunli.

" Well for starters. " Mai explained. "There's that upredictable nature, their determination and their kindness."

" Yea I've seen how incredibly nice Ken is to orphans." Chunli stated. " I remember one time myself, Ken, and Ryu were all hanging out."

FLASHBACK.

Ken, Ryu, and Chunli were all relaxing and walking around the city. Opposite of them was a young child running with a pail of milk. The child didn't see where she was going and ran into them. The milk spilled all over them.

" I've seen milk showers, but I never thought I would be in one." Ryu said.

Ken nodded in agreement. He then turned to the little girl and helped her up.

" Sorry about that kid." He said with a warm smile.

Chunli bent down and picked up the pail. Then she turned to her left to see a woman sitting in a huge cardboard box with a sad look on her face.

" So little lady. That milk was for you're mother right?" She asked.

The little girl blushed a little bit. Ken reached in his pocket and fished out a twenty dollar bill and walked into a nearby store. Moments later he walked back out with a gallon jug of milk in each hand.

" It was our fault." He told her. " We're just clumsy teenagers."

Ryu grabbed one of the jugs.

" We'll take them over to your mom ok?" He said.

The girl looked at them shocked. Chunli bent down and rested her hands on the girl's shoulders.

" It's okay." Chunli reassured.

The girl giggled a little as the three strangers took the milk over to her mother and they were on their way. But not before the three of them each bowed to the lady. The woman smiled and bowed back to them. The little girl smiled and waved to them as they walked away.

FLASHBACK.

" Wow." Mai said in awe. " I thought Masters didn't care about what happened to the poor."

" No." Chunli said. " That's the opposite. Ken never wants anyone to go through what he's gone through. In fact when he said when he's finished with school, he's gonna open up an orphanage. I'm gonna help him run it."

" So you have a crush on Ken?" Mai asked.

" I did, but he said he could'nt. He told me, you've capture someone else's heart. But he's too scared to say anything."

" Oooo who is it?" Mai asked. " Cody?"

" Don't think so." Chunli laughed. " I don't think I'm Cody's type."

" Guy?"

" Guy is a great person, but he's too broody for me."

" Then there's only one other person." Mai said.

" Yea but he's too interested in the fight." Chunli answered.

BACK IN THE DURANGO

" So guys." Cody asked. " Got your heart set on anyone?"

All the guys got quiet.

" Oh come on." Cody teased. " Some of youse got to have someone on your mind. I mean Guy's dream girl is..."

He didn't finish his sentence as Guy quickly put his hand over Cody's mouth,

" SHUT UP MAN!" He roared.

Everyone turned to him.

" Hell I wanna know." Ken said. " I'll start."

" Ok Masters." Cody said. " Who's the girl you wanna end up with?"

" You guys know that cat girl?" Ken asked.

" You mean Felicia in my homeroom?" Guy asked. " She's a cutie."

" Yea. With a face like Katy Perry, a voice and personality like an angel." Ken agreed. " And the body of a goddess."

" How about you Cody?" Kyo asked. " There's gotta be someone for you."

" That one is easy." Cody replied. "That intern at the hospital with green hair and scottish accent."

" That Aensland chick?" Terry asked. " What was her name again? Morrigan was it?"

Ken's eyes grew wide.

" Morrigan Aensland?" He asked. " She's a damn succubus!"

" Oh she's gonna be suckin on somethin." Cody joked. " And it ain't a bus. Besides Masters you have a crush on a catwoman!"

The guys cracked up in laughter.

" Ok Guy your turn." Andy said.

Guy blushed and sighed.

" That goth girl Hsien Ko." He muttered.

" WHAT?"

" Hey she's cute!" He defended.

" Yea and dead!" Kim snapped.

" She just looks that way!" Guy retorted.

" Ok Terry's turn." Cody said.

" This one I gotta hear." Andy snickered.

" You guys know about that british blonde?" Terry asked.

" Cammy White?" Asked Ryu.

" No this is a different british blonde." Terry said. " Cammy has an ass, but this chick has a chest like Mai's."

" Oh! Lien!" Kyo said. " Good choice buddy."

" Yea and the fact that she constantly flirts with me." Terry said. " It's so weird."

" Hey Kim. How about you?"

" There's a girl in Tae Kwan Do class that is extremely cute."

" Oh please. You probably just like her, cuz she can kick your ass!" Joked Andy.

Kim simply laughed Andy's joke off...nervously.

" Ok Kyo." Andy said. " Your turn."

" No need to think about this one. " Kyo said. " Sakura Kasugano."

" Yea she's a cutie too." Cody said. " No need to ask Andy.

The guys erupted into an insane fit of laughter.

" Shut up Cody!" Andy yelled.

" There's one more person we didn't ask." Ken said.

He then turned and looked at Ryu.

" Oh no. No no no no no." Ryu said waving his hands. " I'm not doin this no way."

" Dude we all know you have the hots for Chunli." Kim said. " We seen the way you look at her legs."

Sweat began to drop down from Ryu's forehead. Ken patted his shoulder.

" Don't worry man." He told his best friend. " We won't make you tell anything...for now."

Ryu gave Ken a dirty look.

" Thanks Ken." He said dryly.

But then his face lit up.

" There's the arena!" He yelled.

Sure enough the two vehicles pulled into the parking lot. The parking lot was full of trucks, exotic cars, limos, and other types of vehicles. Sure enough this was the place.

" You guys ready?" Asked Terry.

Everyone nodded. The group then made their way inside and was in awe at what they saw. There was a huge crowd cheering or jeering a fighter. The fighters there were either ones that the group knew, or they came from another school.

" I think this is the spot." Cody joked.

Ryu tightened his headband and pulled his gloves down over his fingers.

" This is going to be a good test." He said.

" Speaking of tests, look whose walking up." Chunli said pointing.

They all turned to their right and saw Eliza and Josh walking up with Josh's band of jocks behind them.

" Well well." Josh taunted. " The spaz patrol really did show up. I'm proud of you guys. Especially you Masters."

Ken didn't say a word. He just looked to the ground.

" Looks like he's still scared of me." Josh said. " Well that fear is gonna get worse 'cause just what?"

Everyone looked at him.

" You're fighting me in the first round." He sneered. " So I can finally rid this world of Ken Masters."

Ken still said nothing.

" Pathetic." Josh snickered. " I thought you were made of something special. Let's go Eliza."

The two turned to leave but then, Eliza stopped him.

" One more thing baby." She said.

She walked up to Ken and slapped him hard in the face. Then whispered in his ear.

" You stupid son of a bitch." She hissed. " You just should've had me. You would'nt be going through this."

She turned around and walked away with Josh. Everyone except Ken seethered with anger.

" That bitch is so going down." Chunli said.

Everyone turned to Ken.

" You okay man?" Asked Kim.

Ken began laughing.

" Oh yea." He said. " I am now. NOW I definatley won't feel bad about curbstomping his ass."

Ryu continued to look around.

" Hey guys let's find an good spot to see the fights." He said excitedly.

As the group walked around, they ran into Dante. And the way he was dressed. He was ready for a battle.

" Hey guys!" He called out. " What's up?"

" Not alot." Cody replied. " You enterin man?"

" Of course I am." Dante replied. " Why do you think I'm dressed to battle?"

" You think your brother is here?" Ken asked.

" Not sure." Dante replied. " But for some reason, it's like I can feel his presence. I hope he's here. So I can settle our score."

" I hope you find him man." Cody said.

" Yea me too." Dante agreed.

" Hey Ken!"

Everyone turned and saw Felicia walking up.

" Hey Felicia" Ken smiled.

" Hey yourself buddy." Felicia said. " I saw what happened with Josh and Eliza. Are you ok?"

" Yea. Josh is gonna get the ass kicking he deserves." Ken remarked.

" Felicia? Felicia! Where are you?"

Everyone turned around again and saw a handsome young man who was well build and his spiky hair was silver and slicked back except one fringe that hung over his forehead. He wore a black leather jacket with the sleeves ripped off and a union jack on the back. He wore black fingerless gloves and a pair of black baggy jeans and black boots. He stopped at the group and spoke with an english accent.

" Felicia! There you are luv!" He said.

He then turned to Ken and the others.

" Who's your friend?" He asked.

" Oh. This is Ken Masters." Felicia introduced. " Ken this is Johnathan Kreutz."

The two teens shook hands.

" Me mates call me Talbain." Johnathan added. " So you're the N.A.M.A champion? It's an honor."

" Thanks man." Ken said. " Here let me introduce you to my friends.

Then he went down the line of friends that were with him.

" This is my best friend Ryu Takashi." He introduced.

Then he pointed to Chunli.

" That's my friend Chunli Xiang. Behind her, that's Cody Travers,Guy Renoshi,Terry Bogard and his brother Andy, Mai Shiranui,Kyo Kusanagi and Kim Kapwhan. Guys this is Johnathan Talbain."

" Ello mates." He said as he shook everyone's hands. " It looks like you all are gonna enter the tournament. I hope to face one of you guys. Nice meetin you guys."

" You too." Ken said. " Hope you make Felicia happy."

Felicia and Jonathan exchanged glances at each other and shot an eyebrow at Ken.

" Ummm Ken?" Felicia stated. " He's not my boyfriend. He's my older brother."

" Oh uh. Yea uh...I...knew that." Ken said turning red and laughing nervously.

Behind him, Terry, Chunli, Mai, Cody, and Kyo were snickering at Ken's stupor.

" Well we gotta go." Felicia said. " Johnathan has to get ready for his first match."

" Well we'll see you around Felicia." Chunli called." Hey we should hang out sometime."

" Okay! That sounds great!" Felicia said happily.

Ken watched as Felicia and Talbain walked away. Then they all found a spot to sit at and sat down. Chunli watched a nearby fight feauring her friend Cammy beating someone without breaking a sweat. In another ring Fei Long defeated another opponent with ease. And in the third ring William F. Guile did his sommersault kick and knocked Zangeif out of the ring. Chunli ran up to Guile as he was walking out of the ring.

" Guile!" She yelled.

He turned and was caught in a huge hug from Chunli.

" Fancy meeting you here." Guile said laughing. " How have you been?"

" I've been doing good!" She exclaimed. " Saw you match you were great."

" Thanks." Guile replied. " So you're gonna enter too?"

" Yea. I got someone I gotta face in this tournament." Chunli replied.

Just then a beautiful blonde walked up to Guile and kissed him. Chunli was shocked.

" Eliza?" She said.

The girl turned and looked at her.

" Oh no sweetie." She said. " I'm her older sister Julia."

" Oh I'm so sorry that I did that." Chunli said.

" Julia this is my friend Chunli." Guile introduced. "Chunli this is my girlfriend Julia."

Just then Ryu and the others walked up. Guile and Julia greeted everyone but stopped when they saw Ken.

" Ken? Oh my god."

The two walked up to him. Julia hugged him and Guile patted him on the shoulder.

" I'm so sorry for what my sister did to you." Julia said. " I always knew she was a slut, but she shouldn't have stooped that low."

" We're glad that you're doin better man." Guile said.

" Hey it's all good guys." Ken said. " And ouch Julia,you could be so harsh."

Just then a cocky fighter by the name of Drake Evans strolled up to them. He wore baggy jeans with timberland boots. His blonde hair was spiked up and he wore dark shades.

" Which one of you fools is Ryu?" He asked.

Ryu rose his hand.

" Yo you my ho for the night bitch." He said. " Get cho ass in the ring."

Drake turned and walked away and got into a nearby ring leaving Ryu and the others stunned.

" Um Ken?" He asked.

" Don't ask. Just go and finish that ass jockey as fast as you can." Ken said dryly.

Ryu tightened his headband and flipped into the ring. Much to the delight of the crowd. Meanwhile someone walked up to Terry. He was a huge man with an iron mask on.

" Which one of youse is Terry?" He asked.

" I'm Terry." Terry replied. " Lemme guess. I'm your oppenent."

" You got it kid." He said. " Follow me to the ring."

Terry turned to everyone and smiled.

" Catch ya later guys." He told them.

" Beat ass bro." Andy told him.

Terry turned and followed the man to the match. In the other ring There was Hugo Andore. Without a word, he pointed to Cody. Cody cracked his knuckles and rolled his arms around in a circle.

" Guess it's my turn to dance." He said sarcastically.

Ken, Guy, Chunli, Kyo, Kim, and Mai patiently waited for their matches. Unaware that among the shadows. A dark figure watched the entire tournament with an evil gaze.

READ AND REVIEW!


	10. First Round!

I don't own Capcom, SNK,or the characters ( Wish I did)

Drake stumbled back as Ryu punched him hard in the gut. Drake fell to his knees and gripped his stomach. He looked at Ryu who stood in his stance unfazed by his mediocore attacks. The others nearby just watched with awe.

" He just continues to amaze me more and more." Chunli said.

Ken simply crossed his arms and smirked.

" Nah. He's just warming up." He said.

Drake decided to attack Ryu again. This time Ryu focused his energy into in his left fist.

"Shin..."

" Oh shit it's over." Ken said between laughs.

Just as Drake got to him, Ryu attacked with a strong punch to the gut again.

" SHO!"

Then with his right fist, he punched Drake in the chin.

" RYU!"

Then Ryu finished the combo by branching into a powerful shoryuken, sending Drake flying into the air.

" KEN!"

A few seconds later Drake crashed into the ground making a loud thud. Ken jumped up and checked Drake's pulse.

" Don't worry!" He called out to the crowd. " He's alive, he just got knocked the f..."

" Yo Masters!" called Terry. " This maybe a fanfic but do you want us to lose our T rating?"

Ken groaned and made a face..

" Nevermind." He said. " He's ok!"

The crowd cheered on as Ryu was declared the winner. Then they all turned to the fight between Cody and Hugo. Hugo charged towards Cody and just when he attacked, Cody's eyes narrowed. He pulled back his fist and let it fly.

" BINGO!"

Cody hit Hugo in the...unknown reigion. Hugo dropped down to his knees in pain and looked up and saw Cody wind up his fist for one last and attack and that was the last thing he saw. A couple of minutes later Hugo awoke and saw Cody was declared the winner.

" BURNING KNUCKLE!"

Everyone turned to the ring where Terry ad his opponent fought. They saw the opponent flying through the air and into an empty row of bleachers. Then Terry walking out dusting his hat.

" Hey guys." He said smiling.

Then the next three matches were called.

" WILL THE FOLLOWING PARTICAPANTS HEAD TO THE RINGS!" The anouncer said. " IN RING 1, CHUN LI XIANG vs POISON! RING NUMBER 2, MAI SHIRANUI VS JULI! AND IN RING 3, KYO KUSANAGI VS GATO!"

The girls smiled while Kyo just nodded his head. Ken groaned.

" C'mon!" He muttered. " The ass kickin can't wait!"

" Chillout Masters." Cody said as he wrapped his arm around Ken's shoulders. " You'll get your turn."

But soon as Cody said that. The three were done with their matches. Chun Li, Kyo, and Mai all walked back over to the others.

" Damn." Cody said. " That was quick."

Finally the moment everyone was waiting for came. The anouncer's voice boomed in the arena.

" WILL THE FOLLOWING PARTICAPANTS STEP INTO THE RINGS!" The Anounncer instructed. " IN RING 1! EARTHQUAKE VS KIM KAPHWAN!"

Kim looked at the size of Earthquake and shook his head.

" That's a corn fed fool with a lot of fat mass." Ken stated.

" But it's time for Kim Kaphwan to kick that ass." Kim replied cracking his knuckles. But then he fringed at what he just said.

" But that's a lot of ass." He groaned.

He stepped into the ring and stood ready for his fight.

" IN RING TWO!" The Announcer continued. " ANDY BOGARD VS LAWRENCE BLOOD!"

Andy made a face.

" Aw him again!?" He muttered. He jumped into the ring and steeled himself for battle.

" AND IN RING THREE!" The Anounncer finished. " THE FIGHT YOU ALL HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR. JOSH MEYERS VS KEN MASTERS!"

Josh smiled evily and Ken just smirked. The two stepped into the ring and were locked in a staredown. Everyone remained quiet as this perfect storm began to brew. Outside the ring, Ryu and the others were so locked onto the tournament, they didn't notice someone sneak up on Kyo. Luckily Kyo turned around and got into battle mode.

" Well Well." The opponent mocked. " I see you are still as aware as ever.

Kyo knew who this person was. A Red flare jumpsuit, black fingernails with designs, and blond hair. Kyo wasn't mistaken.

" Ash Crimson what do you want?!" Kyo demanded.

" Oh just here to face new challengers." Ash answered.

His eyes then set on Dante, who just walked up. His right hand burned with a green flame.

" Maybe...YOU'LL DO!"

Just as Ash's hand shot up to Dante, Dante's guns, Ebony and Ivory were pointed directly in Ash's face. Both were in a stalemate with either backing down.

" So this is interesting." Ash mocked.

" Yea...But don't do that." Dante said. " As you see, you're in a real shitty predicament."

" Oh?" Asked Ash. " How so?"

" For starters. Two guns in your face." Dante answered. " Then a sword to shishkabob you with. Your choice tool."

Ash's flame died down but he kept his devilish smirk.

" Some other time." He said. " Dante is it?"

" That's right."

" Well Dante. We will have our battle soon. It will be something to die for."

Ash turned around and walked away. Dante sheathed his weapons.

" So who was that?" He asked.

" Ash Crimson." Kyo explained. " He sealed the powers of Chizuru Kagura, and my eternal enemy Iori Yagami."

BACK IN THE RINGS

Kim kicked Earthquake in the gut but it didn't effect him as Earthquake smashed Kim into the ground. Kim laid there stunned. Lawerence Blood slashed at Andy with his sword but Andy ducked and dogded every attack that came his way. And in ring three, Josh and Ken still stood facing each other.

" How does it feel Masters?" Josh asked. " How does it feel to have your woman taken away from you? Cuz after this tournament, I'm gonna take her home. And show her the one eyed monster."

As Josh said this, Ken began to crack up laughing.

" The hell is so funny?" Josh asked.

" Three things are funny with what you just said." Ken explained. " First off. You can keep that bitch. Second off. If she was you lady as you call her, she would'nt have came to me a few weeks ago wanting some of the good ole "soul pole"."

Josh began to seethe with anger while Eliza's eyes grew wide with fear.

" And finally." Ken finished. " Dude aren't you canadian? You have no such things as one eyed monsters. Maybe one eyed lemmings."

Everyone in the arena all exploded into a roar of laughter. Josh's anger reached it's peak and he rushed towards Ken and tried a right hook. Ken dodged the attack and Josh ran into the turnbuckle knocking the wind out of him. Ken taunted him even more.

" Yo Joshy. I'm over here." He taunted.

Josh charged towards Ken once more. This time Ken grabbed his arm and flipped him over his shoulder and slammed him on the ground. Josh looked up at him as he taunted more.

" C'mon Josh." Ken said. " I'm not that tough am I?"

Josh began to swing wild punches at Ken but the latter ducked, dodged, and parried every attack that was thrown at him. Josh began to get annoyed.

" Why won't you attack?" Josh said.

Just as he said that, Ken connected with a swift right hook. Flooring Josh. Josh looked back at Ken with shock.

_" I don't get it." _he said to himself. _" I would always get in Masters' face and he would never even lift a finger a me. Now all of a sudden, he's a boss."_

_"_ I gotta tell you Josh." Ken said. " I was feelin some kinda way everytime you were in my face talkin shit."

Ken started dancing around while in his fighting stance.

" But now I'm feeling kind of antsy. So come on. Come and get your ass kicked!"

" Finally." Cody said under his breath.

Josh got to his feet and charged at Ken and swung his fists with all the might he could muster. But Ken simply parried every attack Josh threw at him. When Josh threw his last attack, Ken decided to attack back. With a massive swing of his foot, he delivered a jaw shattering roundhouse to Josh's jaw knocking him out for the count of ten.

" AND THE WINNER! (of course) KEN MASTERS!"

The crowd threw themselves into a roar of applause as Ken raised his hands in the air. His friends applauded him. Eliza gave Ken a dirty look as she helped Josh to his feet and they walked away. Ken jumped out the ring, and was surrounded by his friends. Andy and Kim later joined them.

" Yo when the hell did you guys get done?" Cody asked.

" Just a few mins ago." Kim said.

" CAN I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE?!" The announcer called out. " WE NOW HAVE THE MATCHES FOR THE NEXT ROUND OF THE TOURNAMENT! THE FIRST ROUND UP! CHUNLI VS KING!"

The two girls looked at each other and nodded.

" THE NEXT FIGHT! KIM VS CHANG! THEN, MICHAEL MAX VS ANDY!, CODY VS DAMND! GUY VS SODOM!"

The four looked around at each other and smiled. Except for Guy who rarely ever showed any emotion.

" THEN THERE IS GUILE VS JONATHAN TALBAIN!"

Guile combed his hair while Talbain cracked his knuckles.

" IROI VS KYO! RYU VS ALEX!"

Kyo smirked while Ryu tightened his headband.

" AND TERRY VS LEIN! AND KEN VS MAKOTO!"

Everyone got themseleves ready for the next round.

" WILL ALL OUR CONTESTANTS TAKE A REST AND IN TEN MINUTES WE WILL CONTINNUE THE TOURNAMENT!"

As they waited for the second round, the group stood around and reflected on everything.

" So far so good guys." Terry stated.

" Yea. We can do this!" Andy stated.

" You guys are only hyped up because you don't have to fight girls!" Ken grumbled.

" That too." Cody joked.

" This is true." Andy hooted.

Just then Lein and Makoto walked up to Ken and Terry.

" Just so you know . I won't hold back on you." Lein mocked.

" Same to you Masters!" Makoto added.

The two grls walked away leaving the two boys shocked.

" What the hell just happened?" asked Ken.

RATE AND REVIEW!


	11. The Next Round

I don't own Capcom, SNK,or the characters ( Wish I did)

" WILL THE FOLLOWING PARTICIPANTS ENTER THE RINGS FOR THEIR MATCHES!" The announcer yelled. " CHUNLI VS KING! MAI VS RAINBOW MIKA! AND ANDY VS MICHAEL MAX!"

The three jumped into their respected rings and stood toe to toe with their opponents. While this happened the others went off to get something to drink. There the boys sat and chatted amongst each other.

" So you guys think we'll be in trouble for this?" Asked Terry.

" Nah. Only if we were skipping to do this, THEN we would be in trouble." Cody responded.

" Man if I ever skipped school and my parents heard about it, they would neuter me!" Ken joked.

" Think of what Master Gouken would've done to me if I skipped school." Ryu added.

" My master Zeku would've tanned my hide." Guy said.

" My parents wouldn't be pleased." Kim stated.

" My ass would've been fried." Kyo said.

Just then Dante walked up to them with a news paper in hand and a depressed look on his face.

" Hey guys." He said.

" What's goin on Dante?" Ken asked. " You look upset."

" Check this out."

He handed Terry the newspaper and he pointed at what made him upset.

" Whoa." Was Terry could say.

" What is it?" Asked Cody.

" A huge wave dismantle New York killing thousands of people." Terry replied.

Everyone turned and looked at him shocked.

" There were no survivors." Dante answered.

There was a brief silence between the teens. Dante sat down and orderd a drink. Couple of moments later, a waiter walked up and handed it to him. As the boys sat there. Chunli, Mai, and Andy walked up and heard the news. They all sat down with their drinks. Ken stood up and held his cup in the air.

" To the fallen." He said.

They all raised their cups in the air and toasted to the heroes. Just then the announcer boomed over the intercom.

" THE NEXT THREE FIGHTS! GUY VS SODOM, CODY VS DAMND, AND KYO KUSANAGI VS IORI YAGAMI!"

The three fighters stood up and got in the rings. Guy crossed his arms and had an uninterested look in his face as Sodom pumped himself up to fight. The huge man stood with his katanas,Matsamune and Murasama at the ready.

" Even till this day Sodom. You never changed." Guy mocked.

" SILENCE! I WON'T LOSE THIS TIME!" Sodom roared.

Guy did an out of character smirk as he got into his stance.

" Just so you know. You're still totally outclassed." He mocked.

Sodom charged towards Guy and their fight began. Damnd ran towards Cody and tried a wild hay maker but Cody moved to the side and smacked Damnd across the face.

" You stupid little shit." Damnd growled.

" Come on dude." Cody said. "You couldn't beat me then and you won't do it now."

Iori and Kyo began walking towards each other. Kyo's right hand was engulfe in flames while Iori's right hand was engulfed in a purple flame.

" So ready to do this?" Asked Kyo with a cocky grin.

" As always." Iori answered with a smirk.

The two fighters charged at each other and clashed. Ryu, Ken, and Chunli were shocked while Terry, Andy,Mai, and Kim just shrugged.

" I didn't know Kyo was that powerful!" Chunli said in awe.

" What?" Asked Mai. " You thought his last name was Kusanagi for nothing?"

" I never heard of the Kusanagi clan." Ryu said. " Who are they?"

" The Kusanagi clan is ancient man." Terry explained. " Back in the 1330s, they used their powers to seal away the powerful Orochi with the help of the Yasakani clan."

" Yasakani... Hey didn't the Yasakani clan change their name to the Yagami?" Asked Ken.

" Right." Answered Andy. " They basically sold their souls to Orochi for power, but at a price. The crimson flames of the Yagami now have a bluish tint. The curse also causes each heir to die young and each mother to die in childbirth."

" And didn't they just say that Iori's last name is Yagami?" Asked Chunli.

Terry, Andy, Kim and Mai all nodded. Ken, and Chunli's minds all thought the same thing.

_" Oh shit."_

A loud explosion was heard in the ring were Kyo and Iori were battling. Everyone ran over ther and saw Iori with purple flame in his hand standng over Kyo who was on the ground.

" Stand up Kusanagi!" Iori said. " This isn't everything you got!"

Suddenly Kyo kicked Iori's legs from under him and hit him wih a knee to the jaw. Kyo kipped up and he charged towads Iori fists blazing.

" WICKED CHEW!"

Kyo punched Iori in the gut wih a flaming spark knocking him out of the ring.

" THE WINNER KYO KUSANAGI!"

Iori looked up in the ring and saw the announcer hold up Kyo's hand in victory. He was a little p. , but then he scoffed.

_" Some other time Kusanagi"_ He thought to himself as he disapeared through the crowd, while Terry got in the ring to help Kyo to his feet.

" Short and sweet I guess." Terry said with a laugh.

In the second ring Damnd pushed Cody into a corner with a kick to the gut. He then roll into a ball and flew towards Cody...something Cody was counting on. Cody brought his fist foward and did one of his signature moves.

" CRIMINAL UPPER!"

Cody unleashed a tornado from his uppercut that connected with Damnd and sent him flying in the air and crashing into the ground. Cody took a breather and sighed as the announcer called Cody the victor of the fight. Meanwhile Guy just finished his fight with Sodom.

" See?" Guy taunted as he pushed up his bangs. " Told you, you were totally out classed."

As the three went back to the group. The announcer made a shocking announcement.

" THE NEXT BATTLE WILL BE A TAG TEAM BATTLE!" He cried. " IN RING ONE! RYU TAKASHI WILL TEAM WITH JOHNATHAN TALBAIN TO FACE WILLIAM GUILE AND ALEX LOMBARDI!"

Everyone was shocked.

" This is different." Guile said. " You ready Alex?"

Alex rolled his arms around.

" Oh yea son." He said.

On the other side of the ring, Ryu tightened his headband and pulled his gloves over his hands while Talbain threw off his jacket and cracked his knuckles.

" You ready John?" Ryu asked.

" Oh you bet mate." Talbain replied. " Gotta get changed real quick."

With a loud howl, Talbain underwent a transformation. His ears shifted from the side of his head to the top. Fur grew all over his body and a tail began to sprout from his lower back. His teeth became long and sharp while his nose and mouth began to stretch out. His tanktop and boots ripped leaving him bare chested and barefooted. He turned and looked at Ryu and smiled.

" Alright mate." He growled. " Let's get 'em. You take the wrestler, and I'll handle the army boy."

Ryu and Talbain charged towards their opponents and the fight began. Meanwhile, the others watched while this happened. Unbeknownst to them, Mayweather and Tomko snuck behind them and did a sneak attack on Ken with a strong haymaker. Ken stumbled back and got into a stance as he tried to clear the cobwebs from his head. Just as he did this, everyone turned around and got into their fight stances. But Terry held them back.

" I think just me and Masters can handle these two goofballs." He said with a smile. Ken nodded in agreement.

" Mayweather you take blondie. I'll get the foundling." Tomko instructed.

Ken and Terry looked at each other and shrugged.

" I guess we know who we're facing." Terry said with a sly smile.

" I like it better this way." Ken said with the same smile etched on his face.

Mayweather charged towards Terry and tried a wild punch but Terry moved to the side and counted with a sweep knocking Mayweather off his feet. Tomko did a couple of punches at Ken but the latter ducked and parried every attack. Suddenly Ken began to smile.

" The hell is so funny Masters?" Asked Tomko.

Just as he said this, Ken delivered a massive uppercut to Tomko's chin and lifted him in the air.

" SHORYUKEN!"

Tomko flew in the air and landed on a table. Just as he was getting up, Dante pointed Ebony in his face.

" Don't do that." He said with a cocky smile.

Tomko knew Dante wasn't kidding, so he just sat as Terry beat Mayweather until he backed up in a daze. Terry ran towards him and did a jumping spin kick.

" CRACK SHOT!"

Terry connected and hit Mayweather in the chin and sent him sliding across the ground and stopped next to Tomko. Dante pulled out Ivory and pointed it at Mayweather.

" Now if you two girls are done, I suggest you leave before you get hurt for real." Dante warned.

As he said this, Chunli, Mai, Andy,Cody,Kyo, and Guy surrounded them. Tomko looked to Mayweather and they both got up and left. But not before Tomko left Ken a warning.

" You caused me to lose my job Masters." Tomko told him. " I'll pay you back for that."

" What did I even do to you to make you hate me from the beginning?" Ken asked.

Tomko gave Ken a sly smile.

" You were born." He said.

Ken simply shook his head and smiled back.

" Then I guess I'll stay alive since I know that it pisses you off with every breath I take." He said with a middle finger.

Tomko sneered at Ken and walked away with Mayweather behind him. Everyone turned and looked at Ken.

" Ken, something tells me he's gonna try something again." Andy said. " And it's gonna be lethal."

" Yea." Dante agreed. " Something is off about Tomko now."

" Oh yea." Ken said. " I hate to have to fight him again."

BACK IN THE RING

Through the whole commotion, the two teams were still going at it. Ryu ducked under a grab from Alex and countered with an uppercut. Alex rolled with it and leapt into the air and grabbed Ryu by the head and delivered multiple headbutts that left Ryu in a daze.

" What the hell did you hit me with?" Ryu asked while clearing the cobwebs.

" You liked that?" Alex asked while rolling his arm around. " I call that my stun gun headbutt. Why? Well you felt the effects of it."

" Yes that was an amazing move." Ryu said. " But I got something that is as lethal."

" What is that?" Asked Alex.

Just as he said that, Ryu made his move.

" BLADE KICK!"

Ryu kicked Alex so hard he bounced off a turnbuckle and back to Ryu who jumped right in the air with him.

" SHINKU SENPU!"

" Ryu kicked Alex multiple times while spinning violently in the air. Alex crashed into the ground hard.

" Had enough?" Ryu asked. " Is that everything you got?"

Alex stood up wiping his mouth.

" Nah!" He said laughing. " The fun just starting! Get ready!"

Ryu smiled and got into his stance. Alex did the same. Meanwhile Talbain and Guile fought fiercely. Talbain spring boarded himself off the top turnbuckle and leapt high in the air and descended towards Guile. As he did this, Guile crouched down and countered as Talbain got to him.

" FLASH KICK!"

" WOLF CANNON!"

The two attacks collided and the two were both knocked out the ring. Since it was a double ring out, Ryu and Alex were allowed to continue their fight. Alex jumped into the air and attacked with his cross chop move. Ryu blocked it but Alex didn't stop there. As soon as Ryu blocked Alex swept Ryu's feet from under him and then jumped in the air again and hit a massive stomp. Ryu's eyes nearly popped out his head from the force of the blow. Alex stood back and rolled his arms around but he paid for that mistake as Ryu swept Alex's legs from under him. As Alex fell, Ryu kipped up and hit Alex with a strong uppercut to the chin.

"SHORYUKEN!"

Alex's head snapped back as he was thrown from the ring and crashed to the ground. He was defeated.

" ALEX HAS BEEN KNOCKED OUT THE RING! THE WINNER'S ARE TALBAIN AND RYU!" The crowd stood on their feet and applauded the four combatants. Ryu jumped out the ring and helped up Alex.

" Damn." Alex said while rubbing his chin. " I fought both you and Ken. You two are something else."

" You yourself Alex are an amazing opponent." Ryu remarked. " I would be honored to fight you again sometime."

Alex smiled and shook Ryu's hand.

" Its a promise." Alex told him. " But you better watch out. I'll be even stronger than now."

On the other sides of the ring. Julia helped Guile to his feet while Felicia helped Talbain to his.

" I can't believe it." Guile said. " I never knew Darkstalkers were so strong."

Talbain laughed at this as he reverted back to his human form.

" You wouldn't believe me if I said this." He told Guile. " But my father had me learn Martial Arts just by watching Bruce Lee movies. He couldn't find a school that taught Jeet Kune Do so he said it was the only way. Luckily, he scraped up enough money to send me to Hong Kong to learn the right way."

As everyone laughed the Announcer got in the ring and did the introductions for the next fight.

" THIS IS THE LAST MATCH FOR THIS ROUND!" He said. " TO MY LEFT WILL LEIN NEVILLE AND MAKOTO AKABARI PLEASE ENTER THE RING!"

The two females got in the ring. Lien adjusted her self while Makoto just scratched her head.

" AND TO MY RIGHT, WILL TERRY BOGARD AND KEN MASTERS PLEASE ENTER!"

The two males got in and got ready to fight.

" This is gonna suck." Ken said groaning.

" Why?" Asked Terry.

" Well because even though they are fighters, I have a strict policy to never harm a woman."

Suddenly Makoto's head grew ten times larger and her face became red with anger.

" YOU SEXIST! She yelled at Ken.

A huge ball of sweat appeared on the back of Ken's head as she said this.

" How am I a sexist?" He asked.

Makoto's head then went back to normal.

" I maybe a girl, but I can still kick your ass!" She said.

Ken just sighed and dropped his shoulders.

" I don't have a choice do I?" He said.

" I don't think so man." Terry replied with the same attitude. " I don't like fighting girls either but they will be pissed if we don't fight."

The two guys just cringed. But as they did this, the two girls launched their attacks.

READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
